Swan Queen Week - July 2015
by Reawakened Tales
Summary: Seven stories for Swan Queen Week based on the following prompts. 1. Bed Sharing 2. Jealousy 3. Time Travel 4. Mistaken for a Couple 5. Best Friend Romance 6. Act of True Love 7. Trapped Together
1. Bed Sharing

Day One – Bed Sharing

"I cannot believe that I agreed to this," Regina complained.

"You know the power he has in those puppy dog eyes," Emma replied as she poked at the campfire. "Think about it this way, he has wanted a trip with just his moms for a long time."

"Yes he has, but camping? I was going to suggest we visit some place educational, not the woods just outside of town," Regina said as she stared at the flames. "At least we each have our own tents. He snores sometimes, very loudly."

Just at that moment a loud snore came from Henry's tent. "Should one of us put a sound barrier on his tent?" Emma laughed.

"Done, Miss Swan," Regina said as she waved her hand and the sound of his snoring disappeared. "Now, it is late and I need to sleep."

Regina stood up and walked to her tent. "I know that you insisted on putting your own tent up, so if it falls tonight, don't come complain to me," Emma said.

"I can assure you I won't. Goodnight, Miss Swan," Regina replied as she zipped up the tent. Emma just smiled and shook her head.

Later that night…

Emma stirred at the sound of her tent being unzipped. After she rubbed her eyes she opened them to find Regina, squatting next to her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"My tent fell. I tried putting it back up, even with magic but it keeps falling. Can I sleep in here with you?

Emma giggled a bit, "Of course, if you are ok sharing this air mattress and sleeping bags."

Regina nodded yes and slipped in the sleeping bag beside Emma.

"Why do you have two sleeping bags?" Regina inquired.

"I thought since the air mattress was a queen size that it would be nice if I zipped them together to make one big bag. It is nice isn't it, having more room to move?"

"With the two of us in here there really is not that much extra room," answered Regina.

"Yeah, but we still have room," Emma replied as she pointed to the small space between them.

Neither of them said anything more and after a few moments they were both asleep.

The next morning…

"Emma, have you seen mom?" Henry asked as he unzipped her tent. Before him he saw both his mothers sound asleep. Regina spooning Emma. "About time," he said softly as he quietly stepped back and began zipping the tent back up.


	2. Jealousy

**AN: Does contain Robin and mentions of Hook and some domestic violence.**

Jealousy

Emma can hardly contain her anger. Robin and Regina are arguing outside of Granny's Diner again. She can overhear that they are arguing about Robin spending most of his time with Zelena and the new baby. He has Regina by the arm and is holding her back from walking away from him. She cannot take it anymore and in the blink of an eye has positioned herself between them and broke Robins hold of Regina.

"You touch her again and I will end you," Emma threatens. Robin draws back and takes a swing at Emma's face. Emma grabs his fist and breaks his hand.

Regina steps toward Emma and places her hand on her shoulder. "Emma, please. Don't do this. We were just having a disagreement."

"He doesn't deserve you and he never will. You are too blind to see it," Emma yells at Regina and then poofs away in a red cloud.

"Please get a room at Granny's tonight. I need some space," Regina says to Robin as she starts toward her car.

….

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, Regina looks at her arm and the bruise which is darkening into the shape of a handprint. Before she can magically heal it a cloud of red smoke appears in the doorway.

"I know you think he is your 'soulmate' but he isn't," Emma states as she steps toward Regina. "If he was, he wouldn't hurt you."

Regina takes a step back and looks at her arm again. This isn't the first time he has bruised her and it won't be the last if they keep on like this.

"He is my soulmate, pixie dust does not lie. He is my happy ending and I have to stay with him," Regina sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"You are a fool. Do not give me that pixie dust bullshit story again. You were young and in the Enchanted Forest. This is a new world and how many years have passed since then, 40?" Emma snarled.

"If not him, then who? It seems like since you became the Dark One no one has a happy ending. Hook was your happy ending but no, with the new powers you knew all the times he lied to you and you stayed with him until he started being his true self again and sailed off in the Jolly Roger."

"Hook was never my happy ending," Emma spat. "You are insane if you think he is." Regina stood up and stepped into Emma's space.

"I am not a fool or insane. You are the one who cannot see what is right in front of you," Regina said. Emma narrowed her eyes and glared at Regina. Their faces inches apart.

"I assure you, I can see exactly what is right in front of me. It is you who can't," Emma replied, her tone softer than it had been a moment ago.

"I am not blind Emma," stated Regina as she took Emma's hand. "I see how you react every time Robin is around. Hell, the whole town sees it. Maybe it is time that you are honest with yourself and me."

Emma stared down at her and Regina's entwined fingers. "Fine. I hate him. He is not right for you. Look at this bruise. I know this isn't the first time he has bruised you and it won't be the last. And to be honest, the only reason I haven't ripped his heart out and crushed it is because of you."

Regina placed her other hand on Emma's cheek. "The only reason I never ripped Hook's heart out was because of you."

"I think we are both fools," Emma whispered as she nuzzled into Regina's hand.

"Yes we are," Regina whispered back as she leaned in to place her lips on Emma's.


	3. Time Travel - Magic Practice

**AN: Mentions of Hood and Hook but they are not in the story.**

Time Travel

"Are you ready?" Regina asked. "Of course I am. I am almost a natural at this now," Emma replied.

As they stood in the vault holding hands, Emma summoned her magic and poofed them to Regina's house, the kitchen specifically. "See, not a problem," Emma smirked at Regina. Regina let go of Emma's hand and stepped back. Poofing always made her feel a bit dizzy. She got a glass from the cupboard and went to the refrigerator for some ice and water.

As she stepped in front of the fridge, she noticed a child's drawing that hadn't been there this morning, signed Katie. Perplexed she turned to ask Emma if she knew of any kids in town named Katie but Emma was not in the kitchen. A moment later she heard Emma's voice coming from the living room.

"Regina, could you come in here please?"

Regina sat the glass down and headed into the living room. She walked up to Emma and looked at her. Emma was standing still next to the couch pointing at the picture that was hanging above the mantle. Regina felt her jaw drop open. Both women stood there in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Above the mantle was a picture that neither woman had seen before. It was Regina, Emma, Henry, and a young girl at the beach. They were all smiling and Regina and Emma were holding hands. "Do you see what I see?" Emma asked. "Yes I do," Regina replied.

"Is that us? Together? Who is that kid? We look like a family," Emma rambled. Regina could hardly believe her eyes.

"It appears that way. But that can't be true. We aren't together," Regina remarked. Both women stepped closer to the picture. It appeared to be real and that definitely was them and Henry.

"We look a bit older in this picture. And look at Henry, he has to be almost 20. You can see the facial hair shadow on his face," Regina observed. "Oh my god! You are right," exclaimed Emma. Suddenly she had a thought and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened the calendar app and looked. The date was the same as this morning but the year said it was 2021.

"Um, Regina. I think you better look at this," Emma said as she turned her phone to show Regina. Regina grabbed Emma's phone.

"That is impossible. We couldn't have poofed almost six years ahead," Regina rationalized. "This must be some kind of mistake. What were you thinking of when you picked where to make us appear?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "I wanted us to appear where I am happiest, in your kitchen."

"Well you got the kitchen part right but what do you mean where you are the happiest?" Regina questioned.

Emma sat down on the couch and just shook her head. "I guess I will have to say this since it appears I have brought us into the future. I am happiest with in your kitchen with you and Henry. You are my family."

Regina couldn't believe her ears. Emma just said she was her family. "You consider me your family? What about Hook?"

Emma got up and walked to the doorway. As she leaned against the door with her back to Regina, she worked up her nerve. Regina walked up to Emma and placed her hand on Emma's forearm. "Please, Emma. Tell me. We are friends, right? There isn't anything you cannot tell me."

Emma looked at Regina and softly confessed, "Hook isn't my family. He is just a distraction. I do love him as a person, he is fun. But I am not in love with him. He is more of a friend than boyfriend. Hell, we haven't even had sex."

Regina couldn't comprehend what Emma had said. "What do you mean he is a distraction and that you are not in love with him?"

"Exactly that. He is a distraction and I am not in love with him," Emma sighed. She slowly walked back to the picture. "You see this. This picture makes me happy. I have no idea who this little girl is but she is most likely the same kid that drew that picture on the fridge. And look at her. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. That is my nose. Those are your lips. This looks like it is our…. Family."

Regina joined Emma. She silently studied the picture. Emma was right. That little girl looked like a mixture of them. She is a perfect mixture of them.

"Wow. She looks like she is our daughter," Regina grinned as she slowly reached for Emma's hand and entwined their fingers. "I guess I should also confess something to you."

"I may be dating Robin and he may have been foretold as my soulmate but I am not in love with him either. I do love him but he has never placed me first or even second in his life. I know Roland will always be first but he repeatedly chose Marian and Zelena over me. If he truly is my soulmate, he would not have chosen Marian/Zelena over me. Maybe he was my soulmate when I was young and innocent, but I have done some really fucked up things. He doesn't really know or understand me. There is only one person who does. You," Regina said as she looked at Emma with tears in her eyes.

Emma swiftly pulled Regina into a hug and held her. She never wanted to let Regina go. After a few minutes Regina broke the embrace. "Well, now that we have confessed some of our feelings, I guess we should figure out how to get back to our time before the future us come home and see us standing here."

"I may have an idea," Emma remarked. "What if we try poofing to an exact date and time instead of a place associated with a feeling? Do you think that would work?"

"I have a better idea. I was thinking we could poof to when I couldn't take my eyes off that stray hair that had worked its way out of your ponytail and into your face?" Regina asked.

"When was that?" Emma asked.

"Right before we poofed here," Regina replied as her cheeks started showing a rosy hue.

Emma laughed and agreed. "I saw you watching me struggle with that strand of hair. Here, take my hands and let's try."

Regina took Emma's other hand and thought of where she wanted them to appear. As the reddish purple cloud dissipated, they looked around at their surroundings. They were back in the vault. Emma quickly pulled her phone out and looked at the date. They had made it back to the right time.

She held her phone up for Regina to see. Regina let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Emma suddenly wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tight as she placed soft kisses in her hair.

Emma eventually released Regina from the tight embrace. "I guess we have some things to talk about don't we," Emma said.

"Yes we do. But that can wait, this cannot." Regina replied as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her into a soft kiss.


	4. Mistaken for a Couple

Mistaken for a Couple

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed out loud. Regina shot Emma one of her Evil Queen looks from across the table. They were in Portland for a conference of Maine mayors and city officials. Emma hated these meetings. She and Regina were stuck at a table with the Mayor of Portland, Mayor Murray, in a chair that had made her ass fall asleep.

Mayor Murray kept talking about budgets and infrastructure repairs as he talked with his mouth full. Emma could hardly take it. She was so bored. Regina was engaging in the conversation and Emma was tuning everyone out. Suddenly all eyes were on Emma. "Emma, the mayor was just asking about how it was working with having two deputies now," Regina clarified.

Emma cleared her throat before she answered the mayor. "It is great. My dad is a deputy and our friend Ruby is a part time deputy. It really allows me to be able to have a great work/life balance. I love being able to spend time with our son and…"

"And we take him to his horse riding lessons and are currently looking into fencing and sailing classes in the area," Regina finished as she smiled across the table at Emma.

"That is wonderful that you are both able to be so involved in his life and juggle your duties to the town," Mayor Murray said.

"As you know, Storybrooke is just a small town nestled on our glorious coast so we do have ample people ready and willing to teach Henry to sail, we just are having a hard time picking just one of them," replied Regina. "Yeah, it has caused literal fights between Killian and Eric over who is the best sailor," Emma added.

"Fights which, you and David, Emma's father and our Deputy Sheriff, have had to break up many times. You would think they would wait until we picked one of them for the job before the fists go flying. Mayor Murray, sailing is very important to Killian and Eric and they take their jobs and skills very seriously," Regina remarked. The others at the table gently laughed and looked at Regina and Emma, who were smiling widely at each other.

"How long have you ladies been married?" Mayor Murray asked. Regina's jaw dropped open and Emma looked shocked.

"Mayor Murray, we are not married," Emma hastily replied.

The sheriff from Bangor said, "Really, everyone at this conference has been talking about you and how you are the cutest couple."

"Really, we…," Emma started as she looked across the table at Regina.

Regina reached across the table and took Emma's hand, "Actually Sheriff, we are not married or even engaged yet. But you never know what could happen."

Emma and Regina exchanged shy smiles as they let go of each other's hand. Emma's mind was racing. Could Regina have really meant what she just said or was she putting on a show for the other officials? Either way, it was going to be an interesting ride home tonight.


	5. Best Friend Romance - Are You Sure?

Best Friend Romance – Are You Sure?

After Regina saved Emma from the Dark One curse, with the help of Henry, Mary Margaret, and David, their relationship has really evolved. Emma has been spending a lot of time at Regina's house. They hang out and watch movies, drink hard cider, and gossip about the townspeople. While Regina was fighting for Emma's soul, Robin decided to make a life with Zelena and the new baby so he returned to New York and Neal's old apartment. Hook only loved Emma when she was the "savior" and he sailed back to Neverland after Emma bested him in a swordfight which left him with a new scar on his left cheek.

Most nights it was just Emma and Regina since Henry had started dating Paige and had made friends with some of the Lost Boys. Regina noticed that Emma had been falling asleep on the couch and ended up staying there almost every Friday night.

Emma and Regina also had lunch together at least three days a week. Generally they either went to Granny's or had take-out in Regina's office. Today, Emma brought a salad for Regina and a grilled ham and cheese with extra fries for herself. Regina grabbed two root beers out of the small refrigerator and brought them to the table.

"I have noticed that you keep falling asleep during our movie nights and end up sleeping on the couch. Are you not getting enough sleep in the loft?" Regina asked.

"I am sorry that I keep crashing at your place. With little Neal running around and now baby Elizabeth, the loft has become crowded. Nothing like living with a toddler and newborn. I started looking for a place but there is almost nothing available," Emma answered.

"I guessed it was something like that and I have been thinking about your situation. You should move in with Henry and me. You practically live there anyway," suggested Regina.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can impose on you like that," Emma said.

"It is not an imposition. It would be my pleasure. Plus, this would give you an opportunity to spend more time with Henry… and with me."

"Ok. I will move my stuff over on Friday. Mom and Dad will probably be relieved since this will free up the loft and they can move Neal up there."

 _A few weeks later_ ….

"Emma, make sure you put enough flour on that roller or the dough will stick to it," Regina instructed as she was slicing peeled apples for apple pie.

Emma stopped what she was doing and just looked at Regina. "I love these times we spend together. Who would have ever thought that we would become best friends six years ago?"

"I never thought that. We were at odds all the time when you first came to town. I am really sorry I tried to kill you," Regina smirked.

Emma bumped her hip to Regina's, "I am very glad you did not succeed. Hell, you became my savior and in more ways than one."

An awkward silence fell over them and they continued with the pie making.

"You do know what some people in town are saying don't you?" Emma tentatively asked.

"I have heard a few things but what have you heard?" Regina asked, avoiding looking at Emma.

Emma cleared her throat and said with her most serious tone, "That we are the cutest couple in Storybrooke."

Regina froze. Emma stepped over and took the knife from Regina's hand and placed it on the cutting board. "Regina, I know we are best friends but maybe the people in this town are able to see what we can't see."

Emma stared at Regina and worked up her courage. "I do love you, you know."

"I suspected," whispered Regina.

"Really, what do you mean you suspected because I suspect that you feel the same way too," Emma confessed.

"I mean, I can see it in your eyes. And yes… I do have feelings for you too."

"Feelings? Regina, does that mean that you like like me?" Emma grinned.

Regina finally lifted her eyes and slowly nodded, yes. It seemed like an eternity before either of them moved or said anything. Emma was the first to break the silence. "Regina, will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Regina smiled and answered, "I thought you would never ask."

 _Next day_ ….

Emma and Regina were sharing a picnic lunch at the beach. Emma had arranged the whole date and even packed the picnic basket with wine, cheeses, small salads, and sandwiches. As they sat on the blanket watching the waves, Emma reached over and took Regina's hand in hers.

Regina looked at Emma and squeezed her hand. "I cannot believe you put this all together and there isn't a lovelier spot in the whole town."

Emma scooted closer to Regina and reached her other hand up to Regina's cheek. She summoned the courage and leaned to place a quick kiss on Regina's cheek but Regina moved her head and their lips lightly touched. Emma was surprised and tried to back away from Regina. Regina swiftly put her free hand on Emma's cheek and leaned in toward her.

Emma looked between Regina's eyes and lips and then quietly asked, "Are you sure?"

Regina did not hesitate and pulled Emma into a passionate yet sweet kiss.


	6. Act of True Love - The Death Curse

Act of True Love – The Death Curse

Jafar sent the death curse toward Regina when Emma was distracted by David who had been sent flying across the street. The curse hit Regina full on and she crumpled in the street where she had stood. Emma turned in time to see Regina's body crumple lifelessly. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Anger swelled in her as Jafar stood there laughing. In a moment her instincts set in and Emma hurled a death curse at Jafar. Jafar had not expected "the savior" to conjure such a curse and was hit by it. It tossed him back into the wall and he fell to the ground, dead.

Emma rushed over beside Regina's lifeless body and scooped her up. She ran without thinking directly to Rumple. She kicked in the door to his shop and shouted, "Help! Help me!" Rumple and Belle emerged from the back room. Belle ran over to where Emma stood, cradling Regina's lifeless body. Rumple calmly stepped toward Emma. Tears were falling down her face. "You have to help her. I don't know what to do," Emma pleaded.

Rumple took Regina's hand and checked her pulse. There was none. He then placed his hands on each side of Regina's head to check to see if there was still magic in her. At first he felt nothing, but then felt a faint whisper of a flicker of magic. "Emma, I believe that she was hit by a death curse and that she is barely hanging on. She has no pulse but there is a flicker of magic that is keeping her here."

"Fix her! Please! Rumple you have to," Emma pleaded as she held Regina's body even tighter.

Belle stepped forward, "Emma, let's put Regina in a bed so that we can fully assess her."

"No. Not here. She needs to be at home," Emma said and then she poofed herself and Regina to Regina's bedroom. It wasn't but a few moments before Rumple and Belle showed up. "Belle, why don't you and Emma go downstairs and get something to drink while I get a better look at her," Rumple suggested. Emma gently laid Regina on her bed and Belle took Emma by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Let's see what kind of mess you have got yourself into," Rumple said to the empty room as he tried to tap into the specific curse that had done this to Regina. It wasn't long before he had his answer. Jafar had always been tricky. He had hit Regina with a death curse that Rumple had created. Since magic always comes with a price, Rumple knew exactly what it would take for Regina to come back from the dead, True Love's Kiss.

Belle had poured Emma a tumbler of scotch and sat down across from her at the table. Emma was nursing the drink and crying. "Oh my god, what am I going to tell Henry? His mom is basically dead," she sobbed. "Don't worry yet. Rumple may have a trick or two up his sleeve. Have you talked to David since this happened?" Belle replied.

"No I haven't," Emma said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called him. "Dad, are you ok? …. Yes, I am at Regina's with Rumple and Belle. Rumple is looking at her now. … Jafar is dead? I killed him? …. Yes, I understand. Ok, I will let you know when Rumple tells us what can be done."

Rumple entered the kitchen and sat down next to Belle. "I do have some good news. I know what curse she was hit with and it does have a cure."

"That's great!" Emma interrupted. "So how do we fix her?"

"That is the tricky part, Miss Swan. The curse that hit her was a death curse but this death cure acts somewhat like a sleeping curse. There is a glimmer of life left and the person can only be brought back with True Love's Kiss."

Emma grabbed her phone and called Henry. "Henry, I need you to come home. Right now. …. Don't ask any questions. I will tell you everything when you get here. See you soon."

"Henry is Regina's true love. She brought back his memories before with True Love's Kiss, he should be able to bring her back with his," Emma said as a renewed hope spread across her face.

"We shall see, Miss Swan. But I don't want to give you false hope. Henry's kiss may not work. We may have to find her romantic true love, not her family true love."

Belle got up and walked over to Emma and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry. If henry doesn't work, we will figure this out."

It wasn't long until Henry, David, and Mary Margaret showed up. David had explained to Henry and Mary Margaret on the way over what had happened in the fight with Jafar. Henry's eyes were red and swollen as he ran to hug Emma. "Where is she?" he pleaded. "Upstairs." Emma replied.

Henry took off running and made it to Regina's room soon followed by the rest of them. He sat down next to her on the bed. "The only way to save her is by True Love's Kiss," Emma whispered. Henry leaned over and placed a kiss on Regina's forehead. Nothing happened. He pressed his lips harder but still nothing.

With tears in his eyes he looked up and asked, "Why isn't this working?" Rumple was the first to answer. "Henry, this curse may need your mother's romantic true love." Henry lunged toward Emma and let his tears fall. "Mom doesn't have someone like that in her life. What are we going to do? We have to save her," he pleaded with the room.

"Tinkerbell once told me that she had shown Regina who her soulmate was but Regina had rejected meeting him at the time. Maybe we can find him and he will break the curse?" suggested Mary Margaret.

"That may work. I know who he is and where he is. I will go and get him," Rumple said right before he poofed out of the room. Everyone but Emma and Henry slowly left the room. After they were alone with Regina's body, Emma hugged Henry tightly and made a promise she intended to keep. "I will fix this Henry. We will get her back. I promise."

Rumple found Robin Hood and told him of Regina's situation. He was very reluctant to come as his wife Marian was pregnant with their second child and due any day. "Please, just come and try to wake her up," Rumple asked. "But my true love is Marian. How could my kissing Regina wake her up?" Robin questioned. "Marian will not understand and I don't understand. You are saying that Tinkerbell used pixie dust and it showed that I am Regina's soulmate? That isn't possible."

"Marian will understand, won't you?" Rumple said as he looked at her. "If you come and kiss Regina and she wakes up, you will be rewarded."

"What is the reward?" asked Marian. "This," Rumple said as he held out his hand and showed them a magic bean.

"Is that what I think it is?" Robin asked. "Yes it is and if this works you and your family can use it to return back to Nottingham," Rumple answered.

Soon the deal was struck and Rumple poofed himself and Robin into Regina's room. Robin wasted no time. He walked past Emma and Henry and placed a kiss on Regina's lips. Nothing happened. So he tried again on her forehead. Nothing.

"I guess I am not her true love as you said Rumple. Can I please return to my family now?" Robin said. With a wave of his hand Rumple poofed Robin away.

"Now what are we going to do?" Henry questioned Rumple.

A month later….

Regina laid peacefully in a glass coffin, much like the one the dwarves had made for Mary Margaret, in her bedroom. Emma and Belle had spent the past month pouring over Rumple and Regina's magic books. Henry had kept trying to wake her with a kiss. Nothing happened each time. Emma was growing desperate.

Emma and Belle were combing through Regina's books again. "Ugh! This is impossible. How are we to know who her true love is? It was Daniel but he died. Tinkerbell was wrong about Robin Hood. God! She is going to be stuck like this forever," said Emma as she threw a book across the room.

Belle sat in silence watching Emma. She thought, it could work. But could it really work?

"Emma, I have an idea but you may not be open to it."

"What is it? At this point I will try anything."

"Well, why don't you try?"

"Kiss Regina? That is crazy. She doesn't love me."

"She doesn't love you? But do you love her?" Belle inquired.

"Of course I do. She is my best friend. The mother of our son. She always has my back, she ….."

At that moment Emma's face changed. She stood up and walked to Regina's side. Slowly she opened the glass lid and looked down at Regina's face.

"Here goes nothing," she said under her breath. Emma's lips touched Regina's. A wave exploded out of where they had made contact. Emma broke the kiss and stepped back, her eyes never leaving Regina's face. Slowly, Regina's eyes opened and she started to sit up. Emma approached Regina and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Regina up and out of the coffin.

"I knew you would save me," Regina whispered into Emma's hair. "And it took you long enough."

"I am an idiot," Emma replied as she saw Belle slipping out of the room.

"But you're my idiot." Regina chuckled.


	7. Trapped Together - Cave In

**AN: This is set before Rumple brought magic to Storybrooke.**

 **Thank you all for reading my stories this week. I have had a lot of fun coming up with a new story each day. Please leave me a review on any or all the stories, if you feel like it.**

Trapped Together - Cave In

"Really Miss Swan," Regina huffed. "Of all the idiotic things you could do. How are we going to get out of here?"

Emma looked around and could not see any way out. She knew that visiting the caves on the edge of town was a bad idea but Regina had insisted they visit them in order to find a way to keep people out of them. Since she was Sheriff now, Regina kept making her inspect things around town and make sure they were safe.

"Look, I know this is less than ideal. You were the one who insisted on entering that narrow passage. Neither of us knew that our entrance would cave in," Emma said.

"Yes, but you did not have to trip on your way in and knock that rock out of its place in the wall. You caused the cave in, plain and simple," Regina retorted.

"At least I have my flashlight," Emma said as she pulled it out of her belt and turned it on. "I just wish one of us had thought to bring a cell phone in with us."

Emma's flashlight showed that they were in a cave with no way out. "Great," Regina said under her breath.

"It looks like we are either going to have to dig our way out or wait for rescue to come. At least I told David where we were headed before I left."

"Well that is one thing I can be grateful for Miss Swan," Regina spat.

"Listen. Stop with the Miss Swan bullshit. My name is Emma or did you forget. I also gave birth to your son so can we please stop arguing about whose fault it is that we are stuck in here and focus on getting out."

Regina was taken aback. No one in town had had the nerve to speak to her that way.

Neither of them said anything for a while and it was Regina who broke the awkward silence. "You are right. It does us no good to stand here in the dark and argue with each other. So what do you suggest we do, Emma?"

Emma was glad that they were in total blackness because it meant that Regina could not relish in the surprise that was on her face. "I guess we could sit down and wait for rescue. David will come looking for us here when we don't show back up. I would say we could start digging our way out but we don't know how much has caved in on the other side."

"I agree. It could only be a few hours before he notices that we are not back. And Mary Margaret will definitely notice when I don't pick Henry up from school this afternoon. Someone will come find us and dig us out."

Emma turned her flashlight on again. "Over there is a rock ledge that we can sit on while we wait."

Regina and Emma made themselves as comfortable as they could on the hard rock. "I am going to turn the flashlight off to save the battery. I am sure we are going to get out of here in a couple of hours but just in case," Emma said hopefully.

"I agree. They may come in a few hours but it may take some time to dig us out so it is wise for us to save the battery," Regina said as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a flask. "I guess we might as well enjoy this. It will keep us warm at least."

Emma grinned as she saw the outline of the flask in the dark. "Hey, I can see a bit. My eyes must be adjusting."

"Mine too," Regina said as she opened the flask and took a swig of the bourbon and then passed it to Emma. "Here."

Emma took the flask and drank from it. "I never took you for a bourbon girl. This is really good!"

"Oh yes. I love it. And you should love it. That is from my own stash of Pappy Van Winkle. Thankfully I filled the flask this morning so we should have plenty."

"This is Pappy Van Winkle! That shit is soooo expensive. No wonder it is good."

"I do try to enjoy the finer things in life, Emma," replied Regina before she had another drink.

"I have an idea. We could play I never," Emma suggested.

"What is that?" asked Regina.

"It is a drinking game. One person says that they have never done something and if you have done it, you have to take a drink."

"I don't know. It sounds like it could get very personal and I am not sure how much I want you to know about my personal life," Regina confessed.

"It will be fun. Come on Regina. Don't you want to know more about me?"

"I guess we could. And to be honest, I have another flask in my purse," smirked Regina.

"Holding out on me. I see how this is going to be. Ok, so I will start. I have never been an alcoholic."

Neither woman drank. "You mean to tell me that you are walking around with two flasks and you are not an alcoholic."

"No Emma, I am not. If you have to know the one in my purse is there because it is usually the one I take to town meetings. The one in my jacket is the one I take to Granny's. I love Irish Coffee but not Granny's selection of alcohol so I usually bring my own. So here, take it so we can each have our own for this ridiculous game."

"Makes sense. I guess it is your turn," Emma said as she took the other flask from Regina's hand.

"I have never been in love," Regina said before she took a drink. Emma didn't drink. "You have never been in love?" asked Regina.

"Nope. I did love Henry's father but I wasn't in love with him. And I have never been close enough to anyone else to fall in love with them."

Soon the I never's were flowing and both women were drinking. "Ok, this is easy and we will both have to drink. I have never had sex."

"I have never had sex in a public place."

"I have never lied."

It went on and on until both women were slightly drunk. Emma was feeling bold at this point. "I have never kissed another woman." They both drank. "Oh my god. Really Regina. Who was it?"

"It was my friend Katheryn. We were drinking and I dared her to kiss me and she did. How about you?"

"My friend Lily and a couple other women in Boston."

"Wow. Ok, I have never had sex with another woman." Emma was the only one who drank.

"You mean to tell me that you and Katheryn only kissed?"

"Yes Emma. That is all we did. So you have slept with a woman before?"

"Well, yes. When I was living in Boston."

An awkward silence fell between them but that was broken by the faint sounds of pick axes hitting rock.

"They are coming to get us. Do you hear that Regina?" Emma exclaimed.

"I do hear it. Emma let's continue the game. It may be a while before they break through," Regina sighed.

"I have never been engaged." Regina drank and Emma didn't again.

"To who?" Emma questioned. "His name was Daniel. He died in an accident. I don't talk about him much," Regina answered.

"I am sorry Regina," Emma said taking her hand. "That must have been hard."

"Thank you," Regina said as she squeezed Emma's hand. "It was a long time ago."

They went continued on with the game and the sounds became louder.

"Emma. Regina. Can you hear me? Are you in there?" shouted David.

Emma turned on the flashlight and walked over to the cave in. She shouted, "Yes. We are in here."

"Thank goodness. We will have you both out in a few minutes," David replied.

Emma walked back to the rock and sat down next to Regina. "I am so glad they found us. I was hoping we didn't have to stay in here very long."

"Emma, can I do one more I never?"

"Sure," Emma replied as she grabbed the flask. "Shoot."

"I…. I have never had a crush on my son's other mother."

Emma was glad that she hadn't turned the flashlight off. Regina's face was soft and hopeful when she said that. As if in slow motion, both women lifted their flasks to their lips and took a drink. Huge smiles appeared on both their faces. And unfortunately at that moment, light shown through the cave in.


End file.
